Metroid: The Dark War
by TheTrooper
Summary: Metroid: The Dark War is about when allied federation forces land on Aether, and meet up with Samus. They decide to plant a colony there. Will they survive?


Desclaimer: I don't own Metroid, but I sure wish I did!

* * *

Metroid: The Dark War Chapter 1: The First Battle 

Somewhere, out far on the planet of Aether, many Federation ships land, and their crew explore the area. Samus is quite near the landing site of the Federation forces.

A while later, Samus spots the units at work building a base on the planet of Aether. Their general spots her and realizes who it is. They greet, and have put Samus on any spying missions if necessary. Here, our story begins.

"General Sphwite, how long do you suppose it will take for our allies to build this base?" Samus asks.

"As long as a reasonable time. We will soon be bringing in citizens to form a new colony, to get soldiers, and help give us food," said the general in reply. "We will call this planet "Aether", under the name of my father, Aether John Sphwite. The base will be known as the Federal Base of Aether."

- 3 years later -

The first citizens have arrived to build their colonies. The base has grown quite major, and the first attack has been taken place.

"What are they?" asks a soldier named Rice Weekends.

"According to my scanner they are called Athaquates, replied Samus. "They are a type of bug that has a dangerous bite!" Samus replied while dodging one in the nick of time.

Federation units were shooting at the poisonous enemy. A brave soldier named Alfonzo Pattoie ran up to twelve of them and shot them down with his gun, receiving only one scratch, but not a bite.

On the other side of this action, Samus is battling around 34 Athaquates on her own.

"I need reinforcements!" Samus cried for help.

"I am sending a couple to you!" General Sphwite answered.

The reinforcements came to Samus soon. She had a large dent in her armor when one attacked her shoulder. One of her reinforcement allies that came, Leanardo Maxwell, was battling two, constantly dodging and shooting at them. He was running around when one from behind jumped on him, allowing the other to get a bite on poor Leanardo.

To this, Samus shot instantly at the two, killing both.

"They're destroying the base's buildings!" cried one soldier who saw them.

"Just great!" General Sphwite said. "Samus, your allies can take care of the ones near you. Go destroy the ones going in the building! I'll cover you from here!"

"Roger!" Samus said.

Samus ran to the building to find about fifteen Athaquates.

"Uh... support fire would be great." Samus ordered.

Allies started to fire at the enemies Samus was facing.

"Try your best not to hit her," one soldier said.

The same soldier Samus saw earlier, Alfonzo Pattoie, came to help her. Samus defeated about eight, Alfonzo about four, and far-cover, about 3.

"Thanks for your help," Samus told Alfonzo.

"That's what I do," said Alfonzo. "Actually I am a Federal backup agent. I give backup to any allies in distress.

Later on, the allies defeated the army, losing about 12. They were quite happy about the no-citizen loss in the battle. They were victorious.

- 3 months later -

The citizens have now started to plant the colony of what will be called "Aether City". With constant support from the militants, it does not take long for a building to go up at all.

The first building finished about a week later. It was an apartment building for the rich people that had time to move into it first. The building could fit at least 50 people, but about 50 out of around 1,000 others.

A couple of months later, the colony grew much larger, and so did the base. Many young citizens signed up to join the army as it grew and grew. The city and the bas were right next to each other, so it was not hard to commute.

- 1 year later-

A new ship with citizens was coming in and landed safely, but followed by a Space Pirate ship. The air raid when in at the base.

"What's going on?" asked a young soldier named Kent Keiler.

"An air raid!" Samus replied. "They have followed our ships with all of the citizens!"

"Get in your squad and attack!" General Sphwite ordered the militants. "Samus, you come with me."

"At your command, sir."

Large rockets were being fired at the base and city. Citizens flocked to get out of the ship, which exploded when a rocket hit.

Luckily, all of the citizens in the ship had escaped, but some were lost trying to run to shelter.

Back at the base with General Sphwite, he was giving Samus scanning orders to find the enemy ship's weak spot.

"Samus," the General said, "I need you to find a spot to look through at the ship and scan it while we attract the enemy's attention so you can scan it to find the weak spot, and its contents."

"Yes, sir," Samus replied.

"We will give you cover if needed.. Be careful."

Samus left the area and ran through an open field when one large bullet was coming right at her, and hit her really hard in her right arm.

She cried out for help, but noone saw her.

About twenty minutes later, General Sphwite started to worry about four things: Where's Samus, We won't survive much longer, What about the citizens, and watch your back.

Ten minutes later, General Sphwite sent units out to look for Samus.

"Last I saw her, she went across those fields," the General said.

"We'll look for her, sir."

The soldiers set put to find her. They found Samus laying in a pit.

"She looks like she's in a bad place of life," one said.

"Take her back," said another.

"No, we need to scan the ship!"

"We can do that later!"

"We h-"

There was a large explosion nearby them, (not the base,) that hit right near them, and turned everything into a blur. At this, Samus woke up to find herself flying in air, and fell, busting her sheet of armor.

After the slow-motion blur was over, Samus caught her senses and scanned the ship out in the open. Later, she ran back safely to the base with the data downloaded in her scanner.

"General, I have the data," she said.

"Good," the General said, looking at the data. "I was getting worried about you, and OH! Where are the others that set out to find you?" Were they lost in the big blast?" he asked worryingly.

"I suppose so," Samus said. "After all I was asleep when the blast hit."

"Anyway, you must tell me the data," the General said.

"The weak spot is on the back of the ship, or on the tip of the wings," Samus replied.

The General gave note to the soldiers about the weak spot. Samus fired a couple of the wings with missiles, and it well down to the ground.

"Watch yourself!" Samus called out to some soldiers who were standing right under the falling wing. They skillfully dodged it, living to tell the tale.

The allies continued to fire missiles at the wings, until all of them were gone, and the ship crashed, creating a big crater in the ground.

"Good job Samus, you saved us with that data," General Sphwite thanked her.

Little civilian children ran out to hug her for a success in battle and a success to live and save their lives.

After the hugs and thanks to Samus, she went to get her arm bandaged from her wound that the bullet made. If it wasn't for that armor, Samus would have died.

They went to retrieve the lost armor part of Samus' suit, (the right arm,) and fix it back to put it back on her.

But the happiness is about to end when they hear that Samus is sent on a deadly mission to explore that crashed ship.

DON'T MISS CHAPTER 2: SAMUS EXPLORES THE SHIP


End file.
